Tapestry of Memory
by Mizu Hoseki
Summary: sent on a mission to observe a world, he finds new friends, reunites with one though to be lost forever and ends up finding a heart in the one he never knew he loved. Warning there are OC's and weird ideas from the author since it's her first fic
1. Starting a New Journey

Hi Everyone, I'm Mizu and this is my first actual fanfic attempt. And well I decided to jump onto the Dem/Zex bandwagon for KH2. This is my first so I'm not sure how it should be rated so I'm going to rate it as I think it should, cause there may be kissing in later chapters (much later). I hope you like it.

_Italics_ are for thoughts

Chapter 1: Starting a new journey

"…and that is why nobodies don't have emotions. Therefore we must obtain Kingdom hearts…" He tunes out of another of Xemnas's speeches and ponders a way to end the meeting or better yet make it so the Superior can't talk about hearts and nothingness for at least a week. After all they've all heard the speech a million times over and it was the same every time. _'Sigh, too bad we lost five of our number at Oblivion, maybe then we would be able to find the keyblade master and shut Xemnas up for good.'_ Do you understand your orders or not?!" "Huh? Um not really?" he says shaking nervously while being glared at by the Superior, 'Guess I should have been paying more attention to the meeting.' He takes a quick look around and notices that the other remaining members are all either snickering or shaking their heads at him. "What don't you understand about going to this newly discovered world and doing recon?" says the Superior in an angry tone.

"Um," Demyx starts, "well cause I'm not really good at that kind of thin…"

"Enough excuses!! Your going, after all I doubt you'll need to get into a fight and you just need to observe for a few days, I'm sure even you should be able to do something that simple."

"When do I leave?" Demyx asks knowing he can't talk his way out of it.

"This afternoon. Everyone's dismissed."

A whooshing sound accompanies each member as they leave through a dark portal to go about their tasks at hand leaving Demyx as the only one left in the room looking at the piece of paper telling him where to go. "Well guess I better go"

-Unknown world-

-someone's pov-

He moans slightly as he wakes up, the suddenly shots up with a look of terror on his face looking around. "What the…"

The room before him set up in hues of blue and purple giving off a relaxing feeling. The bed is set up in the middle of the room with a small nightstand on either side, both with unlit lamps. Sunlight streams through a set of windows on the left side of the room, with a gently breeze causing the gauzy curtains to flap lazily. Under one window there appeared to be a small couch so as to sit and view the outside. And under the other a desk with random books, paper and pens on it. To his right a dresser with a mirror stood and on a chair next to it folded neatly was a black leather coat , with matching pants and a pair of leather boots set on the floor next too it. He gets up and decides to wander over to one of the windows to look out.

"Whoa…"

The sight out the window shows a landscape with a small forest of trees covered in different kinds of blossoms and beyond that a small village set along a glittering sea.

While the young man in the room is standing by the window the door to the room opens and a young woman who appears to be in her early twenties walks in holding a small tray and something that looks like a medicine bag. She walks over to the dresser on the opposite side of the room to set everything down on it, not even making a sound despite her heels. After setting everything down she straightens out her black skirt, white lab coat, and pulling her ear floor length platinum blonde hair into a lose ponytail, then pushing her light blue bangs behind her ears before turning around to reveal surprised blue eyes behind glasses as she notice the young man is not in bed anymore but at the window staring out it not even realizing she's there.

She decides to make a small coughing noise to get his attention before speaking.

"Well it seems you've finally woken up. My name is…"

-end chapter 1-

Well I hoped everyone liked the first chapter. I know I had fun writing it.

Reviews are welcome, advice accepted, flames used to warm my cold little fingers and make s'mores for my characters.

Till the next chapter!


	2. Finding the Destination

Decided to post chapter 2 along with the first, so everyone could get a better taste of the story.

Chapter 2: Finding the Destination

Before she can finish introducing herself, the young man seems to sway before collapsing on the floor out cold.

"Oh dear. Looks like he wasn't ready to wake up just yet." She walks over to where he fell and carefully picks him up seeing as how he was actually much smaller then her and lighter, then carries him back to the bad to tuck him back in. "well might as well do what I came up here to do anyway…"

-30 minutes later-

She closes up her medical bag and pats him on the head before getting up to leave the room. Silently she proceeds to the door as to not wake her slumbering patient, and stops at the door to turn around to whisper, "oh as for my name it's, Yuki. I'll tell you again when you wake up." And with that Yuki walks out the room softly closing the door.

(Back with Demyx)

He steps through the portal he summoned only to trip and stumble through landing on the other side and falling right into the ocean. Demyx surfaces as quickly as he can to get some air. "Damn, why do we have wear these dang coats! You can't swim in them and their really heavy!" he whines while pulling himself out of the water, then using his power over water to remove the water from his cloths. He then rubs his hands tighter, "Okay time to get started." Demyx pulls out a pair of binoculars he brought with him to look at the town nearby to figure out what kind of disguise he would need to try and fit in.

"Well looks like their all wearing pretty normal cloths, I think I can get away with just taking off my coat and running around in a simple shirt. Now how to get into town without making anyone suspicious?"

Glancing around he notices a road leading out of town and decides to follow it a ways to find where it goes and maybe met someone along the way to travel with into town, _'best shot I have by the looks of things, after all I don't even know it munny is used in this world.' _

After walking down the road for a few minutes Demyx sits under a large tree to take a breather and make himself look a little more like the residents of this world. While waiting a small wagon rolls around the bend nearby pulled by some of the strangest creature he'd ever seen.

It looked like a large panda bear, but where the white should have been it was green and what should have been black was a greenish brown color. And just to make it even stranger there appeared to be something like tiny furry wings on the creatures back.

'_What in the world is that thing'_ Demyx wonders before realizing that it and the wagon had suddenly stopped because a wheel had come lose when it hit a hole in the road, _'Maybe I'll help and they'll let me come into town with then'_. He strolls over to the wagon and its driver skirting wide around the creature pulling it to talk to the driver, "Excuse me sir but do you need any help with that?"

The driver looks up from his task and looks at Demyx only to jump back in surprise, "If you're a forest spirit you won't be tricking me!"

"Wait I'm not a spirit, I'm just a regular person, I think and I'll admit a little lost, since I have no clue where I am", Demyx puts a nice guy expression on his face in order to gain the drivers trust, _'This better work or I'll more then likely be in deep trouble.'_

"Ah let him help Arthur, he seems nice enough to me" rumbles a deep voice from behind Demyx. He turns around and looks for the speaker not finding anyone and turns back to Arthur confused.

"I don't know Dai, he seems like he's hiding something to me." Arthur says still standing away from Demyx with a wary look on his face.

"Well if he is a spirit I can take him down easily, after they wouldn't attack or trick someone in the company of one of my own kind, remember." The large panda creature Demyx had seen pulling the wagon had manage to unhitch itself and come up to Demyx's side while talk and was now moving to stand in front of him all the while not thing his eyes off him.

"Greetings fellow traveler, you can call me Dai" and then Dai sits on his rump so that he's eye level with Demyx.

"Oh my name is Demyx" he responds with a slight blush on his face. "Uh I hope you don't mind me asking but can you help me out, cause I haven't got a clue as to where I am, or where I can go to find a town or city."

"Ah that's an easy one, you help us out and I can take you to the town we're headed to." Dai respond while baring his teeth in a seeming smile.

"Thank you very much, sir" Demyx say while bowing a little, then going over to help Arthur with the wheel so that they can get moving.

-One fixed wheel later-

After helping to fix the road and creating a story about losing his memory to create a believable alibi for Arthur and Dai, they started traveling back down the road to where the town Demyx had spotted earlier was. And hopefully a painless assignment that he wouldn't screw up.

-end-

Okay and that's chapter 2. Once again reviews loved and flames used for cooking practice.


	3. Restless Dreaming

_Hey there I'm back. now first things frist since I forgot in the other 2 chapters..._

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise there would be some very big major changes to all 3 stories...and the remixes would have been released in america. Nah the only things I do own, are some of the original characters (Yuki, Melin -hasn't shown yet-, and a few random short apperances of others.) Oh and my Heartless plushie 'Waffles', my Demyx plushie whom likes to sit in my lap, and game copies of all three games plus strategy guides...I've beaten all but chain of memories..cousre lost that for a while...oops I'm rambling_

_one last thing before getting this story underway, I would like tell someone something. Thank you to the person who's name I forgot because I don't like you, the characters all love the smores I made for that reveiw you left me they were yummy (first reveiw flames are annoying...)_

Chapter 3: Restless Dreams

After descending the staircase Yuki looks back up to where she just came from with a worried look on her face, _'I hope he's okay'._ Snapping out of her thoughts Yuki takes the tray she's hold into a kitchen to be cleaned later, then going into a large room almost round room with bookshelves built into almost all the wall space expect for a massive tank built into one wall with spiral stair going up to a sliding glass door that leads to a covered porch surrounding the glass covered top of the tank littered with lounge chairs. A large screen is seen on the opposite wall surrounded by books and speakers set along the ceiling. Large plush couches and recliners are set in a ring around a circular table with an intricate pattern etched into the glass surface. Yuki weaves though the other small tables and stacks of books that had yet to be put away to a computer system set up under the large screen. Sitting down she accesses the computer, bring up a file with the picture of a young man on it "Guess I better finish this report."

-Back with Demyx-

"Man, I though that I would never get away from them" Demyx exclaims while rubbing his temple in an attempt to rid himself of his headache. "It's like they don't even know how to shut up, but at least I know somewhere I can stay while observing." Looking around, he finds the path leading to the town's doctor where hopefully they would believe his story about memory loss and let him stay there while he supposedly attempts to regain his lost memories.

"Well, time to see if I can trick a doctor"

Demyx began the walk up to the manor that Arthur and Dai had told him about in their constant rambling.

-Halfway to the doctors house-

After finally getting through the town Demyx began the trek up the road cutting through the forest to get there.

Once he was out of site of the town a portal opened up at the side of the road and out stepped Xigbar. "How's it going little dude?"

"Coming to check on me already, it hasn't even been a day yet Xiggy."

"First don't call me that and second…" Xigbar leans forward and stares down at Demyx, "We're all betting on how long it'll take before you manage to screw even this up." Backing up, Xigbar scratches behind his head while laughing. "Nah, but anyway try not to mess up, Xemnas gave you this mission cause it's just recon, shouldn't be any fighting." Giving Demyx a little salute Xigbar opens a portal and steps though leave one last piece of advice. "Just be yourself, I'm sure everything will be fine little dude."

"Jerks" was his only response before resuming his walk.

-back to Yuki-

She stretches her arms to get the kinks out of them. Then finishes up her report on her sleeping patient. "There all done now... what the?" Yuki hears a strange noise coming from upstairs and quickly closes the file, moving towards the sound. She finds herself standing outside the room with him in it hearing what was actually groaning coming from within the room.

Opening the door she sees him his head rolling from side to side obviously having a nightmare. Walking over Yuki sits down on the edge of the bed and lays a hand on his forehead momentarily stopping his movements. She then sings a gently melody in hopes of calming him down so he can rest peacefully.

After singing for a while he calms down and she ends the song smoothing his hair and leaving the room. Closing the door as gently as she can, Yuki quietly walks down the stairs only to hear knocking at the front door.

**-end chapter-**

_Okiediddles to those who sat still and actually read this, thank you very much, to those who didn't your loss. Any ways...Reveiw modivate me, makes me post and all, so click the pretty button on the bottom of the page and tell me how bad my story writing is... j/k just tell me what you think._


	4. Dreaming of Others

_Decided to amuse myself and post the next chapter as well...guess I like doing things in even numbers or something..._

_once again I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the character, just copies of the games_

Chapter 4: Dreams of someone familiar

Someone was walking down a long white marble corridor. And he was somehow looking through this person eyes. _'What's going on?'_ he wonders as the person walked past many doors that all looked the same, until stopping at a single door. The person reaches out revealing to him an arm covered by a long black sleeve and a black glove. Reaching for the handle they open the door and enter a large white room that appears to be a laboratory, with beakers and bottle of different types of chemicals. On a long flat table in the middle of the room there appears to be a body lying completely still on its surface. A quick glance for the person reveals to him that it's the body of a young man with pale hair, but before he can see anymore details the person moves to where someone in a long black coat is standing with his back turned and hood up so his face was hidden. _"It's almost finished?" _the person says to the hooded figure in a distorted voice. _"Almost."_ Is the response given before the room spins, and everything fades to black.

A moment later, a great pain courses through his body. The next sight before his is of the person he saw on the table from before, only this time he's standing in front of him and holding the person he's seeing through by the front of the cloth near the neck. More pain courses through him as strange black tendrils start coming from the body and flowing into the pale haired person before them. The person struggles in an attempt to free himself but it is in vain, when he realizes that his vision is fading as is the connection between him and the one in his dreams. After a few moments they realize that their floating in a black void, no sound, no light, nothing. Panicking the person tries to move but finds he has no body for which he can move. Gong into shock he starts running things through his mind trying to figure out why this person is here and how he can at least get away, then music enters the void and everything turns white one them.

Opening his eyes he finds himself in a library sitting down on a nice comfy couch reading a book while sitting next to someone in similar cloths as him with their face turned away only letting him see their blonde hair. _"So how long will you be gone?"_ the person asks. _"Until we can capture the ."_ He responds lightly. _"Now be quiet I'm trying to read this" "Okay, can I at least play some music?"_ A shrug is his response before the person starts softly playing a beautiful melody. After a moment he smiles and starts to drift off to a peaceful sleep wondering one thing, 'why can't I see their faces or remember their names?'

**-end chapter-**

_Thanks for reading and please reveiw._


	5. Destined Meetings

_Well despite the lack of reviews, it being well over a month since I last posted a chapter and the fact that i picked my pencil back up, I decided to throw sanity to the winds and post some more chapters _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from squeenix or disney, except the games, movies, and toys I bought from them over the years, if I did own any of it, there would be a number of games and movies that would never have come to be...  
_

**Chapter 5: Destined Meetings**

-Demyx's POV-

He stands at what he hopes is the front door of a rather impressive sized house, though nowhere near as big at the Castle that Never Was. But it was large and appeared to be designed in a most unique way what with it's different levels and some balconies, it facing the east so that the sun would hit the front of the house in the morning meaning that the owner must love watching the sunrise coming out of the ocean and setting behind the neighboring mountains. Either that or the architect did, or at least that's what he figured.

When he realized that the owner wasn't coming to the door he started getting nervous wondering if they were busy or out. While fidgeting with the organization coat in his arms the door opened revealing a tall young woman with long platinum blonde hair with light blue bangs. She stared at him with a look of shock before suddenly wrapping her arms around him crying out. "Your back Myde!"

Startled Demyx wonders _'who's Myde?' _then getting an idea Demyx forces himself to pass out turning his world black.

-Yuki's POV-

"I'm so glad your back… Myde?" looking at him Yuki realizes that He had passes out for some reason or another. On quick inspection it looked like he was just a little too hot and had passed out from the heat. With a little effort Yuki managed to carry him into the house and get him on a couch in the sitting room. "Better get a pillow and some blankets" she muses out loud before bustling back up the stairs to open a door across the hall from her other sleeping guest to pull out an extra pillow and a blanket from inside the linen closet. After getting her prize she hurries back downstairs to place the pillow under Demyx's head and the blanket over his body, making him more comfortable.

Going into the kitchen Yuki rummages around collecting a bowl and a washcloth from the many drawers and cabinets. Filling the bowl with cool water she moves back into the sitting room to place the cloth on Demyx's forehead to cool him off. "Oh where have you been all these years Myde? We've been worried about you." Wandering to a door on the opposite side of the room Yuki passes through it back into her study and goes to her desk. Picking up a notebook with the 'Schedule' written on the cover she opens it to the current date and writes down the arrival of Demyx, though puts the name down as Myde instead. She doesn't even notice the red marks on the next day reading 'Melin coming to visit' before closing the book and putting it away. Picking up a spare spiral notebook and pencil, Yuki walks back into the sitting room and refreshes Demyx's cloth before sitting down to muse over everything that had been happening.

-Mysterious Person-

A rip suddenly appears along on of the many paths in a forest. A figure steps out shaking her shoulder length red hair and looking around with while the cat eat on her head swivel around and her long thin tail twitches slightly at the gentle breeze. Fixing her ruffled jean skirt and white shirt with long flowing sleeves, she pulls her pack back onto her shoulders then turns to stare straight at a particular set of bushes and trees.

"Come out and I won't kill you right now" She demands.

Out of the bushes the green panda named Dai steps out and looks at the girl. "Fancy seeing you again all the way out here Melin." He says before shifting his form to that of a man whose lower half is of a snake. Bowing he head letting his emerald green hair fall over and frame his face as he does so, he speaks again. "It's been far too long since we last saw one another."

"Ah! Dai it's you. I didn't even recognize you in that other form. When did you learn how to shape shift?" Melin asks delighted. "Only in this past year I figured out how. Comes in handy, after all I like to hang around the humans. And besides they don't take very well to my kind, remember." He informs her while leaning against a tree. "Looks like you got the hang of you traveling abilities." He smirks.

"You haven't got any idea how hard it is to open those thing, and even find the right flow to follow, just last week I hit a bump in the path and ended up in ancient China!" Melin exclaims swing her free hand around, while keeping her bag on with the other. "What's China?" "Oh sorry, I forgot that you don't travel to other worlds like me. It's just the name of a country is some world called Earth I think. Ah you don't need to worry about it." Looking around she smiles, "this place hasn't changed at all has it?"

"No not at all, it's the same as it was 50 years ago. And I'm sure it'll be the same in the next 50 years" Dai replies. "Ah yes I forgot, your people live pretty long lives, don't they?" Melin asks with a smile. "Yes we do, but enough of things in the past." Sitting up and sliding over to Melin, Dai looks at her and asks. "What brings you back her all of the sudden?"

"To see an old friend once more."

**-end chapter-**

_there chapter five done, and out of the way...on to six  
_


	6. To open your eyes

_and once again I'm double posting chapters, guess thats just how I am, well if anyone actually likes this story, TELL ME!! please?_

**Chapter 6: To open your eyes**

-Demyx's POV-

He opens his eyes and looks around noticing that night had fallen. Blinking a few times Demyx stands up noticing the blanket and pillow along with the now dry washcloth that was on his head. Placing the cloth on the table next to the couch where the bowl was he notices the person from before still in the chair softly breathing while she slumbers away. Taking the blanket with him Demyx walks over to her, removes the notebook that was still resting in her lap and the pencil just barely still in her right hand and sets them on a different table next to her. Placing the blanket over her, he tucks it gently around her legs.

'_Guess I better be nice to her since I'm going to be staying here for a while and maybe I can use the Myde person as part of my cover.' _

Standing up from tending to the girl Demyx decides to take in his surroundings. The room he's in appears to be some kind of room for talking with guest and other types of visitors. A sign rests next a door on the west wall reading 'Prof. Yuki' and under the name another line read, 'knock before entering'. _'So this must be the professor that acts as doctor for this area'_ Demyx muses while looking around the room. He walks over to what he hopes is the front door and peers out a window on the side confirming his suspicions. _'Okay this is where I started out now lets see…'_ looking at the set up he noticed that there were many couches and arm chairs in the room set up almost like a waiting room or something, with magazines and other reading material set up on a table off to one side and a few pieces littering some of the small tables next to the seats. Next to the door imbedded into the wall a coat rack and hangers rested, upon one hanger his coat rested. _'So that's where it went.'_

Wandering around some more Demyx finds his way to a hallway with some doors, one of which is open. It turns out to be the kitchen in which Yuki had been in earlier. It was massive. _'She must like cooking or something. Then again she might use it as a lab like some of the others in the organization do.'_ Noticing a bowl of fruit resting on the island in the center of the kitchen Demyx grabs and apple and starts munching on it as he continues his wandering. Peering into the next door he finds a simple bathroom and notices a sign next to it reading 'restroom', _'must be for guests'_, closing the door he goes to the next one that looks like a small playroom, a sign next to the 'Children's waiting room' turning around he sees that it's in direct line with the front door. Further investigation led him to finding a staircase, but he decided to wait until morning before looking around more.

-Melin's POV-

Melin walks merrily down the trail whistling a slight tune while a gently breeze blows in the night. _'Guess I got here a day early and too late in the evening, talked to Dai too long back there'_ she grumbles a little before stopping. A scent had reached her nose and it reeked of gunpowder. Racing down the path past the point where she was supposed to turn Melin unknowingly ended up in the spot where Demyx and Xigbar had conversed earlier that day.

Upon her investigation Melin notices that the scent with gunpowder in it had a ting of darkness coming from it and one spot in particular reeked of darkness like the owner had suddenly called upon darkness itself. The other scent was softer and more pleasing to her nose. It had a tangy yet sweet aroma with scents of the ocean and vanilla mixed together, though it too had a ting of darkness immersed into the scent as well. _'I wonder who they could be, the nastier scent is gone but the other….oh no it's headed towards Her place!'_ Melin turns around and follows the second scent back up the trail and down the fork she passed before to end up in front of the same house that Demyx was taking refuge in. _'I don't smell death or any blood, maybe, just maybe this person whoever they are isn't one of ill intent.'_ Removing herself from her Musing Melin decides to wait till morning to announce her presence to the inhabitants of the house.

Launching herself into a tree she settles down for a quick catnap and to wait for the sunrise in the morning. And only one thing really plagued her mind as she drifted off, _'Why does that scent seem so familiar…'_

**-end chapter-**

_Well all the main charaters have been revealed...yes four of them, now they all just need to meet eachother, and one of them needs to learn how to wake up and stay awake. and if you wanna know why someone's scent is familiar you'll just have to keep reading...and if you really wanna know fast you need to do one little ittybitty thing...REVIEW!! okay thats out of my system _

_all in all I am enjoying myself with this so I hope someone actually reveiws, cause then I would be very happy and actually update more often instead of a month apart or something_

_Pah! Fla,mes are used for s'mores and other yummy treats while the good reviews are used for improving my writing skills_


	7. Wind's Calling

_Decided to upload two more chapters just for the fun of it, hope that those who are actually liking my first story are enjoying this._

_Disclaimer: seriously I don't own the rights to the game otherwise, Demyx would have never died and Zexion wouldn't have as well, and they would have gotten their hearts back, not disapear_

**Chapter 7: Wind's Calling**

-someone's POV-

He opens his, blinking thick lashes and brushes his hair from his eyes. He stares up at the ceiling wondering about the dreams he had and their meaning. _'Why couldn't I hear any names or see face? Not even the one who killed that person or the other behind him.' _He ponders these things then realizes one thing. He couldn't remember his own name! Panicking he sits up quickly, a blinding pain flashes through him as his head spins and the room starts to turn and everything turns black leaving him passed out once more.

-Yuki's POV-

She wakes after the sun starts hitting her in the face making it difficult to sleep further. "Who turned on the lights?" she murmurs thinking she's in her bed on the west side of the house.

Jerking up she realizes she fell asleep downstairs in the sitting room with Myde asleep on the couch. Standing up oblivious to the blanket that had been on her, she notices that Myde (aka Demyx) is no longer on the couch. Panicking she starts looking around for him with attempting to smooth out her hair and press the wrinkles from her clothing. _'Where is he?'_

She almost trips when someone knocks on the door. Attempting to calm herself down Yuki walks over to the door and opens it only to be attacked with a hug by the person on the other side who is blabbering in almost incoherent sentences, "Imissedyou!Howareyou?didyoumissmetoo?" The person babbles

-Demyx's POV-

Stepping out of the restroom (yes nobodies need to go too!) He hears something that sounds a lot like squealing coming from the front so he decides to investigate the matter. Tip toeing to the opening that's set in front of the play room he peeks around the corners seeing the person from before being hugged by a new person who apparently came in just recently from the currently still open front door.

'_Must be a friend or something'_ are his thoughts before stepping out to make himself know to both girls after hearing the blonde laugh and reply to the newcomer with a "It's good to see you too" And with a light cough he gets their attention. "Sorry to impose on you and pass out like that yesterday." Demyx says to her playing the nice guy act towards her.

Hearing a squeal he looks up in time to see the bouncy red head charge towards him with a looks of surprise on her face. The blonde responds to his words, "It was no problem, besides it's one of my jobs to look after those that are unwell. And I am glad you're awake." He nods his head and returns his attention back to the other girl who appears to me sniffing him from some reason. And what looks like a tail is twitching behind her back. _'How is she doing that'_ he thinks mildly weirded out by her appearance. She suddenly stops sniffing and stares at him. "You smell similar but just a little different, something more…" looking at him and stares at him a little more. "Oh by the way my Name's Melin, what's yours?"

Looking straight at her he responds, "My name is…"

**-end chapter-**

_Okay thats that chapter, now for 8..._


	8. Forgotten Memories

_Time for some friend making! Then again most of the characters in my head would get along great with Demyx, and Melin is most definatly one of them_

**Chapter 8: Forgotten Memories?**

-Demyx's POV-

He freezes for a moment before finishing, "…I don't really remember to be honest" looking away acting a little nervous he looks back up at the two of them hoping his lie would work.

Give him one more look, Melin responds with a "What are you stupid or something?"

"Melin!" the blonde says with an annoyed tone in her voice. "That wasn't very nice" she says scowling. "Um, its okay I don't mind, it's just I don't remember much right now." He replies attempting to do a sincere look on his face hoping that he succeeded.

"Okay I guess I can believe that, by the way do you remember why your wearing leather pants and boots, but a cotton shirt? Cause honestly I think it's kind of weird since the shirt doesn't really match" Melin asks him. "Well actually I have a matching coat but I took it off because I was getting hot in it, but I don't recall why I have this outfit either." Demyx responds in turn.

Draping an arm over his shoulder she lightly leans against him looking over at the blonde. "Looks a lot like _him_ don't you think?" Muses Melin. The blonde response surprises Demyx, "Yes he does, though I have a feeling he may not be him." "Oh are you talking about that name you called me yesterday, um what was it…Myde? Am I right Miss…" He looks at her realizing he still didn't know her name though he had a feeling she was Yuki. "Ah my names Yuki and this building is my house, lab, local doctor's office and sometimes even an inn."

Demyx suddenly feels something on his ass before feeling it get squeezed and Melin bouncing away before he can respond with more then a blush on his face and shocked eyes.

-POV change, Yuki's turn-

Groaning in her head at Melin's antics, she grabs her ear when she gets near and gives it a little tug as a form of scolding before putting the cat into a headlock.

"Sorry about that she likes to surprise people with random acts of weirdness." She apologizes holding the squirming girl. "Why don't we all take a seat" offers Yuki while letting go of Melin to shut the front door.

Getting them both to site down on the couches in the sitting room. Walking past the table holding her notebook from the day before, she picks them up and walks towards the door of her study. "Actually I was wondering if I could get you to come with me into my study for a quick session to find out just how bad your memory loss is while Melin takes a break from her trip out here. Is that okay with you?" Looking at him she notices him mulling it over in his head before nodding and standing up to follow her. "Hey why can't I come in?" Melin protests. "Because first you don't have any medical degrees, and secondly it's something called patient confidentiality. Meaning the meetings are private and all records are private unless they agree to allow others to see them." She informs Melin while opening the door to her study. "And also one more thing, I'd rather have the first meeting being just me and him so that I don't have you interrupting or distracting either one of us." Closing the door leaving Melin out, she turns to Demyx who is looking around wondering where to sit. "Um…" "Just pic any seat you'd like."

Taking to her words he sits on a large cushion set on the floor near the large tank, and looks up waiting for her to also take a seat.

"Well let's get started and just to know I don't want you trying to force yourself to remember, just tell me whatever comes to mind when I ask a question alright." Watching him nod his head she opens her notebook to a new page and writes 'session 1' at the top.

-half an hour later and POV change to Demyx-

'_Wow that was a lot of questions, glad I decided to just tell her the few things I remember from my somebody instead of making stuff up to remember later on'_ Musing back to the meeting he remembers some of what he said to Yuki.

"_I remember a love for the sea, and passion for music. There is also someone who I can't make out, but they have the scent of strawberries and watermelon tied to them. Another person is there too, but they have a mustier smell like that of books and lavender mixed together, which is weird since their eyes are also a lavender color."_

"Myde?" turning around he looks at Yuki almost forgetting that he decided to let them call him Myde till he could remember his own name. "Yes Yuki?" "Why don't we go back out to Melin, she must be bored by now" she smiles at him and sets the notebook on her desk before venturing over to the door and opening it. They look out to see that Melin had bounced up from her seat and was looking at then, obviously happy to have them back out.

"Melin, we're going to call him Myde till he can remember his own name." Melin nods to Demyx giggling slightly, "let me guess the only name you liked that she offered up?" He decides to just nod his head in response before speaking. "It somehow felt right to me."

-POV change to Melin-

Finishing up her giggling while Myde and Yuki tell her some of the newer things to remember, she feels her stomach growl at her.

Suddenly Yuki smiles and moves towards the direction of the kitchen, "So is anyone else ready for some breakfast?" Happily answering with a loud "YES!" she bounds over to Yuki eargly awaiting the home cooking. _'It's been forever since I last had Yuki's cooking!'_ Turning to Myde when she reaches the door, "Are you coming?

**-end chapter-**

_well theres that! Reviews are used to make me more active and flames are for smores and not reviewing makes me drag my butt_

_so reveiw and who knows it might cause the meeting between Zexy and Demy to get posted sooner (no it's not the next chapter...)_


End file.
